Stockholm Sydrome
by WishesareEternal
Summary: After Sonic's death, the doctor decides to throw out his creation Metal Sonic,now an outcast Metal decides to take the form of a real hedgehog...with Sonic's corpse, and a certain hedgehog falls in love, but it's not Sonic, it's Her kidnapper. MetalXAmy
1. Chapter 1:One Last Breath

Stockholm Syndrome

Chapter 1: Down to One Last Breath

Beads of sweat came trickling down the blue hedgehog's face, he gripped himself as he got up, all bloody and wounded, he glared at the fat doctor who laughed with glee as his adversary was suffering through extreme pain.

"Give up Sonic, it's never to late to do so." The doctor replied with a wicked smile inched across his face.

The cerulean hedgehog dotted with crimson spots of blood got up, he leered at his enemy like an angry dog ready to bite at any given moment, he wiped the dry malice from across his lips and gave Eggman a sly smile. "Give up so soon, no way!" He said.

"Foolish rat..." Eggman cocked his gun and aimed it at him, he was a like a deer in headlights caught in between. "Then you shall die."

"No!" A pink figure swooped into the fight scene, her arms outstretched almost like she was going to be caught in the shot of Eggman's blaster. "You can't do this, you can't kill Sonic."

"Amy...don't..." Sonic coughed to each word, blood dripped down his mouth, he crawled to Amy's legs and grabbed them. "Please, you'll get hurt..."

"Sonic, now's your chance to run, go now!" She glanced at him, his eyes winced at the pain of his scars as he tried to get up to grab Amy out of this fight.

"You both will die!" The blaster shot forth directly.

"No!" Sonic pushed Amy away from the shot, which hit him directly, causing blood to shoot out from his chest.

Amy, who flew a few feet away from the shot, saw the blood splash all over her red dress, her eyes widened from this image, this horrorfying image, her hero, her blue hero, now stained in red, on the ground, not moving at all.

"Sonic!" She screamed and ran over to her blood coated lover, she picked up his head to make him gaze at her, his eyes, a little groged form the closening death that was coming towards him, he began to speak.

"Amy..." He choked, and was able to grasp Amy's hand, he held it as tight as he could and stared at her forest green pools that would overflowing with crystal blue tears dripping on his wounded body.

"Oh Sonic, I'm so sorry!" She buried her face into his bloody chest and cried, he managed to perk her head up to make her look at him again, he began to smile as he stared at her, his shiny pearly white teeth showing.

"Amy...don't...blame...yourself...just know that..." He coughed violently, causing blood to squirt out.

"Sonic...please stay alive..." Amy gripped Sonic's head to her chest, making him hear her slow heartbeat.

"I love you Amy...I always have..." He replied, giving her tragic kisses that tasted of blood. "Your lips taste so sweet." He huffed.

"Oh Sonic I love you too..." She continued to cry, holding Sonic tighter.

"Ugh...my eyes, I'm going blind...Amy..." He kissed her once more, this time the kiss was longer and passionate, Sonic's shaky hands caressed Amy's cotton pink quills lustfully.

"Sonic..."

"Take care of yourself...Amy...I love you..." And that was it, Sonic's eyes were closed as his last words were released, his hands slid down to the ground, no longer touching Amy's quills, Sonic was gone.

"Sonic!"

Gone forever...


	2. Chapter 2:Guardian Angel

Stockholm Sydrome

Chapter 2: A Guardian Angel

It's been years since Sonic's death and everyone was still depressed about it, but things have still been the same, just a little different, since Sonic was gone.

Tails still built machines just to keep Eggman at bay, since Sonic had told Tails that if anything was to happen to him, Tails had to look out for everyone, Knuckles was still guarding the Master Emerald, even though it was his duty to, Sonic warned Knuckles that Eggman may try to take it to use it to build his dream world anyway.

And Amy you ask?

Sonic spat out the truth about him loving her, and that he always has, she has been wondering why Sonic gives her those surprise hugs every now and then when she was caught off guard, why he runs a little more slower than his average running speed when she chases him, he was teasing her, like always, Knuckles was right Sonic just loved to play with the little girl.

But she wasn't little, she was eighteen, she let her quills grow longer, she stopped wearing that red and white design she had before, she left her red headband at Sonic's grave at he memorial, she just wore casual clothes like any normal girl would.

It was already autumn now, the day the leaves change color, a perfect day for Amy to take a walk to Sonic's grave to give greet him, each day she did, and every month she would bring blue roses for him, since now that she knew the truth about him loving her, she had no regrets about him departing.

His grave had a statue of Sonic holding a chaos emerald in his hand, at the bottom of the staue was his tombstone that was engraved "Sonic the hedgehog, a hero in our hearts, may he rest in peace" and the date of his death.

Amy slightly smiled at her lover's grave, she felt that cool wind that blew and warmed her inside, she did hear Sonic say he was like the wind, he even told her that if the winds blows, it was him.

"Good morning Sonic." She replied as she knelt down to feel the hard concrete of the tombstone, she felt the wind again, it must be him again, giving Amy a sign that he could hear her from above, she giggled from the slight tickle of the wind brushing up against her cheek.

"I miss you so much...and I'll always love you, no matter what." She put her fingers to her lips and blew a kiss to the tombstone, she got up and tied her powder pink scarf to her shoulder and headed off.

* * *

Even though Sonic was gone, out of Eggman's hit list, he still couldn't conquer the world, he was still at his base, not doing anything at all.

"Since I killed that rodent, there's been nothing to do...cept conquer the world, but I'm still getting stopped by that rodent's idiotic friends..." He sighed and looked at the pod that contained Metal Sonic, for the first time Eggman managed to kill Sonic without that metallic clone of his, so as usual, he was going to scrap him.

"Wake up Metal Sonic." He said as he pressed a button that released the pod, two ruby colored eyes glowed in the darkness.

"What is your command doctor?" The metallic hedgehog replied.

"You're not getting a command, I'm scraping you!" He laughed wickedly. "Daddy no longer needs you."

Metal Sonic tilted his head to the side, like how a puppy does. "Scrapping me? But doctor, what have I done wrong?"

"I killed Sonic without your help, so I no longer need you." Eggman was about to grab Metal Sonic's circuits to turn him off, but a clawed hand reached out and gripped Eggman's wrist, causing Eggman to yelp with pain.

Two ruby eyes gazed at the doctors panicked ones, Metal gripped his wrist tighter, blood began to ooze out. "But I have served you, I've done everything for you."

"Let go! I order you to stop!" Eggman pounded the hedgehog's robotic arm, but the more Eggman tried to pry his way out, the more Metal gripped even tighter.

"But you don't need me, I don't have to listen to you, I can make my own rules." The sound of a crack and Eggman's yelp caused Metal to stop, he had twisted his ex-master's arm, he turned away, no longer caring about his master's pain and headed to leave.

"I made you...and this is how you repay me?!" Eggman glared at his creation, holding his injured arm, making sure not so much blood gushed out. "Where could you go?"

"I'm going to live my own life, I will rule the world all by myself." a red eye looked at the doctor. "I don't need you."

Eggman then laughed like a crazy person after hearing this, he reached in his pocket and grabbed what happened to be a memory stick. "How can you if I have your chaos data? Without it you're just a hedghog covered in metal, you can't make it out there, you tried remember? Unless..." Eggman let out a scoffed laughter.

"Unless what?" Metal replied.

"Unless a miracle happens and you become a...actual hedgehog." Eggman laughed.

Metal always did wonder what life would be like if he became a **real** hedgehog, he could develop things that no robot could have, a heart, organs and the ability to...

_Breed..._

"Is that possible?" Metal asked.

"It takes a real scientist to do a DNA transplant, but I doubt you'll find a doctor like that." He scoffed.

Metal came closer to the doctor, his cold metal hands touched Eggman's chin to make his eyes match his. "Tell me or I will do more than break your arm, I'll rip it off!"

Eggman gulped, he was now scared of his own creation, but he wanted to a least survive, either way being an actual hedgehog can have it's disadvantages, he'll age and die old, he'll get sick more easily and he'll have emotions that may cause him to go crazy.

"There's an old doctor who happened to be my grandfather's aide when he created Shadow, I have heard he's still alive..." He spoke.

"Where is this man?" Metal asked.

"He has a secret lab in the Mystic Ruins somewhere, that's all I know..."

Metal threw Eggman like a ragdoll and began to leave, but before he could, Metal gave Eggman a glare, almost like he was warning him to never be in front of his face, ever.

"When I'm done with this metal body, I'll find you...and I'll kill you." He said and left the base.

Eggman just stood there, still holding his broken arm in place. "He won't make it as a real hedgehog...just look at Sonic." he scoffed.


	3. Chapter 3:Sonic with Red Eyes

Stockholm Sydrome

Chapter 3: Sonic with Red Eyes

Metal searched around the Mystic Ruins, looking for the secret lab that Eggman mentioned, he swooped around everywhere, he couldn't find anything.

_If that fool lied to me, there's going to be hell to pay..._Metal thought as he continued to scour the place, he decided to check the jungle, the only place he didn't search, he finally found it after brushing through the trees, the lab of Dr. Reginald Crobert, DNA transplants M.D.

The doors were securely locked, the only way to get in was to give a password, Metal scanned the door, hacking the door's mainframe to get the door to open, he sucessfully broke the code and the door opened.

Metal Sonic wandered around the lab, looking for the doctor, he heard footsteps from behind him, he turned around and saw a man with a white coat, with a gun in his hand.

"How did you get it through the security?" The doctor asked.

"I take it you're Dr. Crobert?" Metal asked.

"You can talk?" The doctor was surprised, to Metal, humans must have been the most stupidiest creatures not to know about robotics.

Metal inched close to him, and grabbed him by the shirt collar, his red eyes gave the doctor a horrifying shock of death, almost as if he was looking at death himself, he could feel Metal's cold metallic hands touch his skin.

"You did not answer my question, are you Dr. Corbert?" The dark blue metallic hedgehog asked.

"Y-yes, what do you want?" Dr. Corbert quivered looking at Metal straight in the eyes, for some reason, Metal's gaze was like a magnet in his eyes, he just couldn't look away.

"I want a body and not just any body...I want to be an actual hedgehog."

"Well in order to do that, I need a body of a hedgehog, a dead one, it can't be alive and I need some DNA of that hedgehog." He said.

Metal dropped the doctor, and conitnued to look at him, he was still scared and shaking, he back away slowly.

"I'm sorry, but that's what I need to do this..." The doctor replied.

Metal remembered Eggman saying that Sonic was dead now, but of all the dead hedgehogs, why Sonic? The hedgehog who defeated him, not once, not twice, but dozens of times, his foolish clone, why would Metal want to use Sonic's body, but he had no choice, he had to take it, despite his hatred over him.

"I shall return..." Metal launched off with his rocket sneakers and headed to the Station Square cemetery, it had to be where Sonic was buried, he looked around at the animal side of the cemetery, looking for Sonic's grave, there he stopped when he saw the statue of his nemesis and his name on the tombstone.

It began to rain and thunder boomed now, Metal dug his robotic claws to the grave soil to dig for Sonic's body, he felt something hard as he hit the surface, a coffin stopped him at his tracks, he scanned it to see that Sonic was inside, he looked for a lock and cracked it open, exposing the rotting flesh of his dead copy.

"I hate doing this, but you are my only hope..."Metal said as he picked up the dead body of the blue blur and flew back to the laboratory of Dr.Corbert.

As Metal was seen in the lab carrying a rotting corspe of a blue hedgehog, the doctor started to panic."I have found a body doctor..." Metal said.

"Oh god!" The doctor began to cover his mouth from the smell of the flesh being expose to the air. "Did you find this hedgehog in the road?"

"I'm sure you have heard of him, the blue blur, he goes by the name of Sonic."

"No, I've been in this lab for years, so I haven't heard of anybody, but he does remind me of that one black hedgehog I researched on with my colleage." The doctor said.

"I want you to transfer me into this hedgehog." Metal threw Sonic's corpse into the operating table, the doctor flinched as the sound of the corspe hit the table, the smell of his rotting flesh was getting worse, Dr. Corbert had to put a mask on to cover his nose.

"Well...this will do, I need you to go into that pod right there, that will extract all your memory into this hedgehog, while I put the corpse and his DNA into this pod." Dr. Corbert picked up the corpse and scrapped a few reminants into a tray, he then dragged Sonic's body into the pod, while Metal Sonic went to the other pod.

The doctor set up the DNA transformation, he looked at Metal, who was resting at the pod with a slight concern. "You may feel a slight energy shock." He warned him.

"Just do what you need to do doctor..." Metal replied and the doctor pulled the final switch that extracted all Sonic and Metal Sonic's data, DNA and traits.

"DNA transplant 10"

"20"

"30"

"40"

"50"

"60"

"70"

"80,90"

"DNA transplant complete."

"I can't believe I did it..." The doctor was shocked after he had finished his project, he stood near the pod to open and see his creation, he cackled as he was about to open the pod, then a violent hand grabbed him by his neck.

A dark blue hedgehog appeared out of the pod, he looked a lot like Sonic, but with red eyes and white chest fur, he looked at the doctor with a evil smile as he had his neck in his grasp.

"I could feel, and this time it feels so much different than my normal feeling." Metal said, he saw the reflection of himself in the doctor's eyes, he let go of him, Metal's eyes were in shock. "I look just like my copy..." He covered his mouth. "I sound just like him, but deeper..."

Dr. Corbert was still shaking, Metal looked at him, he suddenly understood the feeling the doctor had, it was the same reaction Dr. Eggman had when Metal broke his arm, it was fear.

For some reason, Metal liked it, it made him feel powerful, the same feeling he had when he was a robot, he went to go leave but then he heard a cocking noise, like a gun.

Metal turned around and saw Dr. Corbert with a gun in his aiming at Metal, he was still shaking but he held on to the gun, almost about to shoot him. "I may have made you..." The doctor said. "But you're evil...you have those eyes, like a murderer..."

Metal gave the doctor a wry smile, showing his pearly white canines he now had, he inched close to the doctor, and then more fear was sensed into Metal's heart, he loved it and now Metal had a instinct to do something else to make this urge go away.

He wanted to kill, yes kill, he wanted to finally taste the sweet malice he had always seen, he growled, bearing his canines at the doctor, Dr. Corbert still shook, putting his finger on the trigger, he fired his gun, but thanks to Sonic's speed trait, Metal dodged the gun, and dug his fangs onto the doctor's arm.

"Get off! Get off!" Dr. Corbert thrashed about, making Metal let go, blood splashed all over his white coat, while some blood was on Metal's mouth, he licked it, enjoying every taste, but it wasn't enough, he wanted more, he lunged at him, pinning him against the floor, the doctor fighting his way to escape, but he couldn't Metal immobilized him with his biting and strangling.

Metal slammed him hard, his violent blood colored eyes met up with his, he looked into the eyes of fear, suddenly tears, the doctor had tears in his eyes, Metal then backed off, and suddenly a flashback hit him, he saw a pink hedgehog crying saying his clone's name, he backed away, his expression now cold and confused.

_What was that?_

He felt his heartbeat, it calmed him down a little, he looked at the doctor who **still** had fear in him, Metal shook it all away and left the doctor, he was done with this.

_I saw that Rose girl...and then I stopped..._

Metal sped through the jungle, for some reason the rush of running made him excited.

_I think I have some of my traits and some of that rodent's traits..._

_Intresting..._He smiled wickedly.


	4. Chapter 4:A Gentle Rose

Stockholm Syndrome

Chapter 4:The Gentle Rose

It continued to rain and pour in Station Square, lucky for Metal, who was now an actual hedghog, didn't have to worry about rusting or the water de-activating his circuits, since now he was a real hedgehog, he had no worry about that.

He continued to run like the wind, since he had also inherited Sonic's body, he had everything Sonic had, including his speed sneakers, but although he was Metal in Sonic's body, he looked a little different.

His voice sounded smooth, almost like Sonic's but a little deep, like he was grown, the tan fur on his chest, muzzle and arms were a little dark, and he had grown a few chest hairs finally, Sonic used to be the only one who didn't have chest fur, since Silver and Shadow had them, his blue fur color was a tad darker than Sonic's, but since it was so dark, it turned to a midnight lunar blue, but truly in the light, it was a royal blue, and his quills were a little more sharp than Sonic's original ones.

I guess you could say, he was more improved after his death.

The rain pitter pattered against his blue fur, and the wet ground he took a step on dirtied his sneakers, for some reason it made Metal angry to be around this weather, that he came to an understatement.

He hated rain.

The sloshing noises it made when he stepped into the wet grounds, the drips of water hitting him, reminded him of how Eggman nagged him to get his orders done right, it was a nuisance.

As he kept running, he didn't know where he ws going, where could he go? He had Sonic's body, maybe he could fool all the townsfolk, but nowbody was around at this time to fool, it was raining and it was dark, who could be around at this time right now?

As he ran, he felt a nick around his leg, he lost his footing on something and tripped down what seemed to be a hill leading near a pink decorated house, he fell, flat on his face, now this was his first time feeling pain, and another thing he hated and it was worse than the pain he felt when Sonic and his friends wammed him with attacks.

He got up and felt a surge of pain in his right leg, he looked at it and saw blood, his blood, gushing a little, he got up but lost his balance, the pain from his leg caused him to fall again, he couldn't walk, nor run anymore._ Great,_he thought as he just crawled near a bush to give him shelter from this rain._I become a hedghog and now I sprain my leg, just when I thought it would be great to be a hedgehog, I get screwed._

He certainly had the mind of Sonic alright, he then glanced at the pink house before him, in his eyes he remember something pink...and a nuisance, just like this rain and this wound on his leg, it hit him as he re-called the pink crying girl in his mind._ Amy_, he thought._Yeah, that girl...she was in my image._

He continued to look at the house in the distance from him, as he turned to a get a full view, a shockwave of pain began to surge in his leg.

"Damnit!" He let out a loud cry, which suddenly made one of the house windows glow, somebody was home at least.

_I gotta get out of here..._He thought as he saw a door open to reveal a woman, and not just any woman, she had her nightgown on, exposing her curves, she had a nice figure, but Metal could only see from the distance, so he wasn't sure, but she was small..and pink.

It was Amy who appeared out the pink house with an umbrella, looking around to what that noise could have been, she looked at the green grove where Metal had fallen, she was getting close to finding him.

Metal gripped himself, trying to hide from Amy's sights, he didn't want her to see him, but as she got close, he could see her tiny framed figure, his heart began to beat.

_Ugh, what is this feeling?_ He tried to fight with the pain from his leg to the throbbing of his heart, for some reason he couldn't stop looking at her body as she was still looking around, she began to think that maybe it was a stray cat in need of help, so she began to make a sound.

"Here ktty kitty..." She said, looking around that bush Metal was in.

_Now she thinks I'm a damn cat? What is she clueless?_ But the voice she had was like heaven to him, he loved that voice, the voice of a innocent beauty, she sound so gentle.

She got even closer now, Metal had to back up a little more, but as he did, the jolt of pain came onto him again, he let out a soft yelp, which caused Amy's ears to prick like a dog's, she uncovered the bush and saw a pair of two ruby colored pools gazing at her.

_Crap! She spotted me!_ He looked at her like he just committed a crime scene, she was shocked as well to see a hedgehog who looked a lot like Sonic staring at her.

The two stared at each other, his ruby pools to her serene cool green eyes, they were so gentle and scared.

"S-sonic...?" She spoke again, her voice gave Metal a jolt, making him back up more, but as he did, he let out a low growl of pain and covered his leg.

She came closer to him, as she stepped he let out a another growl, this time bearing his canines at her, she backed away, holding her hand to her chest.

"Sonic...is that you?" She said, he could feel that Amy was getting a little scared of this glare he gave her, for some reason he hated doing this, but he was in pain.

Metal didn't really know if he should call himself Sonic or not, although he had the body and somewhat the personality, he still had Metal Sonic running in him, he decided to just respond as both Metal and Sonic, since he was merged together.

He still gave her that glare, making sure that she was to back off at him, his nose touched his furry chest covering his fangs to make sure Amy didn't see his viciousness, he breathed on it, making the fur dance against his hot breath as he was about to speak. "Don't come near me right now Rose..." His smooth voice suddenly made her jolt as well, almost like how a woman reacts when her favorite male artist is singing a song, his voice was like Sonic's but deep and for some reason, it got her a little aroused.

"Oh...oh okay..." She backed away slowly, her feet tip tapping softly in the wet pavements of her yard, Metal began to lean against a tree that was near the bush, his muzzle touching his soft chest fur like a cushion, he slowly closed his eyes and began to rest, she could tell by the way as he was breathing on his chest fur making it sway like the grass in the wind, she watched the midnight blue hedgehog who looked like her lover drift to sleep, she saw him shake a couple of times, the rain was indeed, chilly.

_It's a cold night_. She thought as she ran back to her house and picked up a small light blanket for her outside visitor, she ran back outside and still saw Metal, resting still, but as she stepped closer, Metal's ears pricked to the noise of her feet hitting the cool wet grass, one ruby eye popped up and looked at Amy, he let out another low growl, but this time she timidly stepped closer to him, and threw the blanket at his body, he stopped as she backed away._She wants to keep me warm,_he thought as she backed away from him and stared at him for a bit.

"Good night..." She smiled slightly and went back to the house, after she was gone, Metal encased himself with the soft blanket, he could smell the scent of roses surrounding it, he began to think of how kind she was to give him something to keep him warm...and safe, he felt safe.

_Such a gentle creature...but why does my heart yearn for her?_


	5. Chapter 5: The Stray's Smile

Stockholm Syndrome

Chapter 5:The Smiling Stray

It was morning already, the annoyed Metal tossed and turned as the ray of sunlight hit him to wake him up, he covered his face with the blanket Amy had given him that night to block the sun rays and tried to go back to sleep, but the noise of the birds kept him awake, how he wished he could shut those birds up, so he can go back to his peaceful sleep, but they would never stop chirping, so he had to deal with that.

He got up and the pain of his leg was slightly healed, it stopped hurting now, but the wound was still there and he didn't want to risk walking again, he decided to sit and relax until the pain subsided. _I wonder how long that will be_, he began just sit and look at his wound, he stomach began to let out a low growl, he put his hand on it to make this growl stop, he was starving and he needed food.

_There's gotta be something for me to eat here..._he thought as he looked around, he could eat those birds, but he can't move his leg right now, there was grass._ Pass,_he thought, and laid back on the cool green grass.

He relaxed until he heard a noise of footsteps hitting the grass, his ears pricked and he quickly got up and saw Amy with a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in her hand, she looked at Metal timidly.

"Don't...do...that..." His cool voice echoed to her ears, she shuddered as he said that, that sensual voice made her knees a little weak, she backed up a little as he looked at her, he didn't glare or growl at her this time, he just stared at her.

She didn't know this stray hedgehog well, so she had to act with caution, although he looked like Sonic, just with chest fur, royal blue skin and red eyes, he didn't have that spirited personality that Sonic had, he was just quiet and sulked a lot, it was almost as if this hedgehog was Sonic...but more dark and angst-like.

She slowly put the food down on the ground and backed away, she didn't want to intrude on Metal's space, since she was more focused on those crimson eyes, they were like the eyes of a sadistic killer, although Amy understood that judging people on their eyes doesn't **always **reflect on their personality.

She was a little nervous though, not of him, but of him rejecting her offering since she made a bold attempt to come to the grove and offer some food for him, he wasn't coming close to the food nor looking at it, just keeping his gaze on her._ Maybe he's not hungry,_ she thought still looking at the hedgehog in sadness, she felt bad for him, since now she knew that this stray was homeless since he didn't leave that spot, Metal still fixed his gaze at her, she wanted to ask why he kept staring at her, for some reason it was making her nervous and shy._ Is there something he's admiring?_ She blushed thinking about that.

Metal saw her face blush. _Why is she blushing?_ He then looked at the plate of food on the ground and then at Amy, who still blushed._She sure is cute when she does that though..._his heart began to beat again, the same way it was last night, he quickly grabbed his chest like he had a heart attack and it slowly stopped, Amy wanted to see why he reacted like that but she didn't want to come so close to him.

"I'm okay..." Metal wanted to give Amy a notice to let her know, her body let out a slight jolt as he spoke, again each time she spoke it started to sound more and more like how Sonic would sound like if was still alive and growing, he noticed that from last night when he talked to her for the first time._ She must really like the sound of my voice,_ he suddenly smiled at that thought, he smiled.

_Oh my god, he's smiling, _she blushed even redder this time, for the first she seen him smile, she began to wonder why he was smiling, she wrap her hands around her body and blushed madly, the smile even reminded her of Sonic's smile,she was a little scared, it was almost as if this hedgehog was a reincarnate of Sonic, maybe it was, maybe it is._ But is it possible? _She asked and looked at Metal, who now had a blank but relaxed expression on his face.

"I'm...going out for a walk..." Amy spoke.

Metal looked at her and suddenly he gave her a slight nod as if he heard her but didn't want to make her nervous again with his voice, she turned around and headed to the graveyard to see Sonic once again, maybe perhaps talk to him, even though he couldn't respond back, she could at least maybe get a clue.

_I wonder where she's going..._Metal thought as he took a bite of his toast.


	6. Chapter 6:Her Anger, His Truth

Stockholm Syndrome

Chapter 6:Her Anger, His Truth

Amy headed to Sonic's grave with a dozen of blue roses, it has already been another month and every month Amy gave roses to her darling departed hero, and she continued on doing so.

She stepped into the gray pattered field of the graveyard, it was a windy day, already fall where the leaves had changed to gold, red, and brown covering almost Station Square, Amy loved the fall because she would make those delicious apple pies Sonic and her friends loved so much, she would go for a nice long walk in the park possibly enjoying the feeling of falling and wrestling with Sonic in those leaves like she did before, and the sweet enjoyment of sitting on those park benches, watching the autumn sun set hand in hand.

She sighed dreamily at those wonderful memories which have now already faded now that Sonic wasn't around to do this with her, she was all alone, at least her heart was, since she wasn't really alone, she had Tails and Cream to keep her smiling, even Rouge, who thought the girl was a brat, stood by her.

As she walked she saw something that had devastated her, she dropped the blue roses as if she just saw a dead person and gaped at what seemed to be a hollow grave.

Someone had defiled Sonic's grave, and more than just defiled, the corspe was gone, someone stole Sonic's body, the coffin was empty._ Who could have done this?!_ Amy thought as she searched around to maybe see if Sonic's body was really gone and it was, it was no where in sight, she got up with tears in her eyes, crying because somebody infiltrated her hero's grave and stolen the body. _Who would want Sonic's body?_ Amy began to ponder on who could have done this crime and then she began to realize the culprit, the person responsible for any incident having to do with harming Sonic.

_Eggman..that bastard, how could he?_ Amy stomped around the gravesite, the man who had killed Sonic was her main culprit for this, she wanted to wring that insane overweight doctor to he couldn't breathe no more, she wanted to kill him, **kill **him for what he had done, he went way over the line with this now and she wanted to hunt him down.

_He's going to pay, he is going to pay for what he has done to Sonic!_ Amy left the graveyard infuriated, as she was storming back to her home, she noticed the stray hedgehog who looked and had the charming voice of her hero still at the spot by her house.

_He's still here?_ Amy thought, she saw Metal just sitting there, relaxing. She decided to see how he was doing, to see if he has taken at least a bite of her cooking and maybe, if she was able to talk to him.

She took a step and again Metal's ears perked up like a dog's, his crimson eyes were exposed to glance at Amy standing there, she seemed nervous to even look at Metal, but she could see that Metal was calm now, he wasn't growling or giving her those unsignificant glare, he just looked at her.

Metal noticed that Amy was feeling okay, she looked down at the ground, he could see that she was crying from the way her eyes were drowned out. _She seems upset about something,_ Metal thought as he set his curious gaze at her.

Amy saw that the plate of food was wiped clean, not a crumb in sight, she was amazed on how much this stray blue red eyed hedgehog was starving, or at least enjoyed the food._ He must be homeless, he hasn't moved from that spot since and he totally wiped this plate clean,_ Amy went to go pick up the plate, as she did, she felt a gloved hand touch her bare one, she glanced up and saw Metal, standing close to her.

"Oh!" She dropped the plate and backed up quickly, her face was turning red again and her heart began to stir, Metal, who was nonchalant about the whole thing, managed to catch the plate before it could hit the ground, he stared at her, just examining every possible movement she had and began to slowly tilt his head slightly to the side, like a confused dog.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his deep voice giving her chills with each breath.

_He wants to know what's wrong? Why? Does he want to know? Does he want to...,_ She had all these questions wringing in her head, she barely knew this hedgehog and he wanted to know what was wrong, this hedgehog who had the eyes of a murderous raven became curious to know what was going on in her mind, she beagan to realize that this hedgehog._ He wants to help me, he's just like Sonic in so many ways._

Metal, who was stalling for an answer continued to gaze at Amy, he leaned his body against the old tree and tapped his foot against the cool grass, the sun setting upon him gave him a glow, showing his muscular figure, making Amy almost spaced out as she looked at him, he looked so majestic, so suave, so...handsome. "Hey..."

Amy stopped spacing out as his smooth voice called to her, they both continued to stare at each other, but she realized that he had asked a question and he was growing weary of this awkward silence from the way his foot was tapping. "I..I went to see someone..." She spoke.

Metal's right ear flicked after hearing her, he folded his arms, almost like how Shadow does when he thinks, and sighed heavily. "and what happened?" He asked.

_Does he want to know everything?_ She thought, she slowly walked to him, since he was having some small chats with her, she might as well try to see if he could have the audacity to be near her and listen to her more clearly, as she did, Metal didn't back away, nor growl to warn her not to come so close, instead he stood there, looking at her.

"Do you mind if I get a little close, it's easier to talk that way if I talk to you like this." She asked.

Metal shook his head. "No, I don't, go ahead, if you want to sit you can sit as well..."

She blushed a little._ I never knew he was this nice..._,she sat down by his feet and notice his tattered speed sneakers, they looked a lot like Sonic's, except the left buckle on his shoe was missing, and then something hit her, _the shoes, they look a lot like Sonic's and..they're tattered...almost like..._

"It was you!" She shouted.

Metal looked at Amy in shocked, he saw Amy's face go from innocent to angry, she got up and clenched her fists and glared at Metal.

"You defiled my lover's grave!" She hissed. "It was you...why?!"

_Lover? Does she mean Sonic?_ Metal thought as the angry girl flailed her arms out, punching his chest, tears ran through her eyes as she continued to punch him, screaming.

"How could? How could you? Who are you?" She screamed.

Metal then grabbed Amy's wrists, making her stop, he gave her a hypnotizing gaze that made her froze in horror as he looked at her like a snake, his face inching closer to hers, his red eyes meeting up with her jades.

"Stop it..." Metal said, he got closer to her, hie muzzle almost brushing her cheek, she shook as she felt his hot breath against her skin, his cheek then grazed her cheek, almost like he was about to whisper something to her, his cold wet nose finally touching her ear, making it flicker with each breath he gave, she could hear his slow breaths, they sounded just like Sonic's breaths whenever he slept next to her, she closed her eyes.

"I'm Metal Sonic...but I got a DNA transplant with Sonic's body..." He said.

She pushed herself away from Metal and looked at him shocked. "What?"

"It's true Rose...I am Sonic, but I'm also Metal Sonic inside..." Metal said.

Amy covered her mouth with her hands and backed up slowly, tears were slowly dripping down her face. "No...no! You can't be! No! No! NO!"

"It's all true Amy...all of it." Metal crept slowly towards her and moved her hands away from her mouth, he perked her head up to make her look at her.

Amy quickly moved her face away from Metal's hand. "You're not Sonic! No one can ever be Sonic! You're just a...a..A robot in hedgehog's clothing!"

Metal's hand clenched to a fist, he looked at Amy in anger, she had offended him in such a manner, part of him wanted to damage her, but a part of him didn't want that, he focused his attention on the ground, not looking at Amy after that.

"I know how much you yearn for him Amy...I can feel it stirring in his heart...usually I would have caused you pain for saying that to me, but I won't..." Metal replied.

Amy continued to glare at Metal, her jade eyes grew into a furious dark forest green. "That's a lie! You're...lying!"

Metal jerked his head up, he gazed at Amy, who had that glare for him, his fiery red eyes turned into a calm ruby red, he was no longer angry, but sad, he was sad that this girl, standing, giving him the evil eye, didn't believe him. "Ames..."

Amy gasped, she didn't glare at Metal anymore, instead, she looked at Metal with a confused look. "What? What did you call me?"

"Ames...that's your name...at least that's the name I gave you..." Metal replied.

Amy was dumbstruck, she fell on her knees, crying. _He is Sonic...but it's Metal playing the role..._

Metal walked over to her, and placed a gloved hand on Amy's shoulder. "He...misses you...his heart beats for you still..." Metal spoke.

Amy slowly got up and looked at Metal, the more Amy looked at Metal, the more he reminded her of Sonic.

"Okay...I believe you..." She said.

"Good..." Metal sighed and turned back to the grove where he had slept, but before he could do that, a hand reached out to grab his arm, it was Amy who looked at Metal innocently, almost pleading.

Metal's heart began to stir again, although it was Sonic's, he could feel that his own mind was telling him something, he began to look at the innocent eyes of her, this beautiful girl who still had her hands around his arm.

She never knew it would end up like this as she looked into his ruby colored eyes, although he had the handsome figure of her hero, her heart began to stir in a affection she developed..

"I must get some rest..." He moved her hand away from her arm and turned back to his grove.

Amy headed back to her house, she slumped herself over to her soft cushioned couch and sighed deeply. "Let's face it...he has everything Sonic has ever had but...dark, he's like a dark version of Sonic, just like the actual Metal..."

_But he sure has gotten a lot more handsome...almost sexy._ She smiled to herself.

Metal still felt the stir in his heart, he grabbed his chest tightly. _It's love...that's what it is...the feeling of strong attachment, the opposite of hate..._

Metal wickedly smiled, he had never felt this before, but he kind of hated it, but at the same time liked it.

"Well, well Sonic, it looks like me and you have another in common...we both love that annoying Rose girl." He chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7: Moonlit Rose

Stockholm Syndrome

Chapter 7:Moonlit Rose

The sky was painted with a tint of yellow, orange and red, the time just seemed to pass by slowly, almost as if the day could never stop ending, but it felt like it to Amy's view at least.

She gazed outside her window to see Metal, still sitting beside the tree in the grove, her heart began to flutter with each sigh she gave as she looked at him, in her eyes he was handsome and quite suave, she began to feel like she could be his everything, the same feeling she had when she first met Sonic in Little Planet.

Metal too had those feelings as well, but at the same time his heart couldn't have asked for this burden to go on for some time, although he had the same heart as Sonic, his mind was still on Metal Sonic's feelings as well, but it puzzled him, seeing as though he was a robot and robot couldn't posses feelings and emotions of love or happiness and his mind was all about anger, murder and bliss, since he had Sonic inside him, he now felt the need to love somebody, to protect someone.

_This isn't what I had in mind when I wanted to be a hedgehog,_ he thought as he layed back to the tree to relax, he looked up at the autumn leaves freely drift as the sun began to go down, he was so relaxed he closed his eyes and began to rest again, until he heard the crunching noise of leaves against high heeled shoes, obviously it was Amy.

_She comes here each time I'm about to rest, what does she want?_ Metal rose up to look at the innocent pink hedgehog standing there, with her hands cupped like she was praying, her red and white striped scarf dancing in the wind along with her cotton candy pink hair, her pleading jades matching his lustful crimsons.

The staring game was over now until she let out a soft voice that made Metal's ears twitch. "I...was thinking..." She spoke.

Metal crossed his arms and leaned back to the tree, still gazing at her eye to eye, he let out a soft sigh that sounded relaxed. "Hmm?" He said.

"You've been outside most of the time, you must be really uncomfortable lying on the cold ground..."

"I'm used to it..."

Amy grabbed her scarf, almost like she was choking herself, but she was a little nervous, she wanted to make him stay at her place, but...this was Metal, the one who kidnapped her and made Sonic go through deadly things to rescue her, the one who tried to rule the world and almost succeeded in doing so.

"Yes but...you need to be warm, you'll catch a cold if you stay out here for too long, you're a real hedgehog now so that means you're going to go through life **as** one." She replied.

Metal rolled his eyes and smiled in a slick way, he looked at her and smiled. "You got a point Rose..." he chuckled.

In shock, she blushed and laughed as well, she was beginning to feel comfortable with Metal now suddenly. "So...how about you stay at my place...at least for-"

"All eternity so we can be happily ever after like you and **him**?" Metal said with grin.

She blushed again and hid her face now, _that made it sound like we're getting married. _She looked back at him, only to see his face was still with a smile.

"Well I wouldn't say..."

"I'm kidding, I got that damned hedgehog's humor all right..." Metal laughed.

Amy laughed nervously. "Yes...you do, but please don't call him that."

"Sorry..." Metal got up and began to go close to Amy, which made her shake a little. "So yeah...I guess I'll stay with you...at least for a few days...maybe."

"Yes that would be good..." Amy said.

Amy led Metal back to her home, for some reason in her heart, she was happy to finally have Metal around in the house, she wasn't sure why, but she was happy at least.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked.

Metal replied with a shake of his head. "No thanks...I think I'm just going to relax." He slumped over the couch that had fluffy cotton candy pink and blue pillows, the scent of the pillows were a fragrance of roses, it made him more calmer and relaxed.

"Well...it's getting late, I guess I'll go...take a shower." Amy said and headed for the bath.

_Her scent is everywhere...I can't get enough of it..._ Metal rolled over to face the ceiling, he kicked off the torn speed sneakers of his clone and as he was resting, his ears pricked as he heard the shower water running and stood up gazing to where Amy had left.

_She seems comfortable now...she wouldn't be bathing if someone like me is around..._Metal's thoughts began to drift, he began to get up and continued to shift his eyes to where the steam of the bath was wafting._ Could I?_ He thought as he walked closer.

Amy began to weave her pink hair with her strawberry scented shampoo, she was thinking about what she had just done_, was making Metal stay here a good idea?_ She thought.

Her eyes shifted to the water pouring down the drain, she then looked up at the ceiling, _he is like Sonic in so many ways...and for some reason I should trust him, but...why does my heart throb each time I think of him?_

She turned off the shower water and stepped into the pink and white tiles, she felt a sudden chill so she began to wrap her slender body with a robe and walked out.

"Oh." She bumped into a familiar person, she saw those ruby eyes gaze at her with sympathy, _was he spying on me? _

"I was..." Metal's face suddenly had a rush of red, now **he **was blushing, he scratched the back of his head, just like Sonic did, she looked at him in wonder. "Sorry..." He muttered.

She too, blushed and didn't meet Metal's eyes this time, just at the ground. "It's okay..." She walked past him and headed to her room.

Metal watched as the little shy girl walked away, still blushing, her head was still looking at the ground, she was about to hit the door. "Amy-"

"Ouch!"

Metal walked over to her, she was rubbing her head from the pain, she hit her head pretty hard, then again she walked so fast she must have not paid attention. _Still a clutz, just like back then,_ Metal sighed and opened the door to her room for her. "Watch where you're going next time." Metal said.

"Yes...sorry about that." Amy nervously laughed.

Metal smiled and was about to head back to his resting couch, until an arm reached and grabbed him, it was Amy's.

"There's something I want to show you." Amy's pleading eyes got the best of Metal again, he sighed and let Amy lead him to her bed.

"You know we just met, even though I'm Sonic inside, I'm also Metal Sonic..."

"Oh no." She blushed again and chuckled. "Outside my window."

She quickly grabbed her fucshia curtains and pulled then away to reveal the lunar moon and it's wonderful radiance, Metal's eyes were in awe s he saw it. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked.

Metal gazed at Amy, the moonlight glow gave her a majestic beauty, her pink fur was more a sparkling magenta and her jade eyes gave a beautiful glow of a neon green, to him, she looked majestic, graceful, innocent, so...beautiful.

"Yes...it is." He sighed and looked up at the moon again. "Why did you wanted to show me this?"

Amy sat beside Metal and smiled. "I always look at it from time to time, and...Sonic would always gaze at the moon as well."

Metal looked at Amy, he reached a hand out to touch her bare one, at this rate, their eyes met while the moon was giving out a wonderful glow to Metal's body, it made him look more handsome when she looked at him.

"Yeah...you know Amy..." Metal looked at the moon again. "For some reason...when I'm near you...you make me so much calmer, I guess Sonic really liked you a lot."

Amy let a low sigh. "Thank you Metal...that's...really sweet of you."

Now in Metal's heart, he felt that sudden affection and he didn't hate it anymore, he liked, he **loved **it, he loved seeing her smile, he wanted to hold her because he felt that Amy was still lonely deep inside, Sonic may have been gone but Metal was willing to be that annoying clone just for her, even if he hated it.

"I..." Metal was cut short of words, he never felt this way until now, his heart was pounding like a jackhammer, he clenched Amy's hand tighter and looked at her neon jades. "I enjoyed this..."

_Ugh, what the hell?! That's all you can say? Metal what the hell is wrong with you?!_

Amy chuckled and held Metal's hand. "I'm glad you liked it."

Metal smiled again and let go of Amy's hand, he was about to leave the room, until he glanced back and gave Amy a sly smile. "Keep this up Rose...who knows what our little friendship could develop..."

Amy blushed and smiled. "Good night Metal..."

"Good night...Ames."

After Metal left, Amy dropped her body to her bed and sighed heavenly.

_He is **so **like Sonic..._

**Oh yeah sorry about the long haul, I was busy but now I'm back D**


	8. Chapter 8: In This Fire

**Stockholm Syndrome**

**Chapter 8: **_In This Fire_

_Then I'll see your face_  
_I know I'm finally yours _  
_I find everything I thought I lost before _  
_You call my name _  
_I come to you in pieces _  
_So you can make me whole_

Metal began to stir in his sleep, he had a dream...and it wasn't the usual nightmare he had before, it was something of an elegant beauty that reflect upon his mind. It was felt so real to him, and it began to calm him down.

The picture was him and Amy Rose, standing side by side together. Her eyes began to match Metal's crimsons, she smiled and he too had done the same, the dream ended with Amy giving Metal a kiss and she embraced him softly whispering something that made Metal's now newly placed heart beat like a drum.

_"I love you..."_

_I've come undone _  
_But you make sense of who I am _  
_Like puzzle pieces in your eye_

_Then I'll see your face_  
_I know I'm finally yours _  
_I find everything I thought I lost before _  
_You call my name _  
_I come to you in pieces _  
_So you can make me whole!_

Metal began to shuffle in his sleep, the morning sun had poured on his face making his eyes widened. He slowly got up and was alerted by the sound of Amy's voice calling him from the distance, he had forgotten that he had spent the night at Amy's house.

"I'm coming..." He grumbled and began to throw himself off the couch.

Amy was in the middle of making breakfast, she then saw Metal slowly creeping his way into the kitchen. His navy blue quills were messy...but to Amy's eye he was more elegant, his crimson eyes were even more brighter like rubies, and she began to admire everything.

Metal began to look at her in a sort of...confused way, that it began to feel a bit funny, she looked at him like a dazed school girl. His eyes were shifty at her and this began to please Metal that he let out a sly smile and again to her reaction she had that gaze of intimacy...warmth...kindness and then...lust.

_"Oh no no."_ Metal began to look at her funny again, any minute now this girl was going to drool over him, which he didn't mind but then she would lose her focus, which was something Amy had a habit of doing when she was in "fangirl" mode and Metal had to limit that.

"Hey..." Metal snapped his fingers which made Amy wake up and get back to what she was doing.

"Sorry...it's just...you...amaze me." Amy chuckled.

Metal let out another cool smile that he had inherit from Sonic, "_At least she was honest..._" and he began to inch closer to Amy.

"How so?" He asked chillingly.

Amy's face began to flush with red but she felt like she was on fire seeing with how close he was to her, she began to breathe again.

"You have a more elegant charm...I don't know what it is, but whenever I see you move and speak it's like...you..."

"I...?"

Her face was even closer to his, her eyes looking at him with that lust again, which made Metal a bit hesitant over it but he knew that he had felt the same way.

But...what could he do? He had just met her even though he knew her for quite a while, but he felt like she was suffering...like something was trying to slowly sink into her skin and inside her mind the things began to eat at her.

"You...I don't know but I want to forget my sadness and I want just see what you could for me."

Metal was a little confused at this...but for some reason he knew this had to be done, otherwise it would hurt her and she would crash into a spiral of depression. He looked at her eyes, her jades were more dark and...twisted, like as if Metal had already put her in a spell. Her hands began to course their way into Metal's muscular figures, examining how firm and wonderful he was.

"Are you...?" Metal whispered softly. "Are you saying you're in love with me?"

Amy knelt her head in his chest and began to breathe, she embraced him tightly and looked at his crimson eyes again. "I don't know...I feel like I can't escape anymore, but I just need you, I desire you...I think I'm going insane."

And then this made Metal smile wickedly, for some reason this girl had suddenly suffered a sickness since then. He could sense it, the way her eyes kept watch on him, the way she had the burning desire to hear him speak, she wanted him to commit an action now but his "good hearted" nature couldn't bring the old Metal back, and even if he was to...what could he do? Bring her to Eggman and hope Sonic would come and rescue her...he couldn't, Sonic was dead, he wants nothing to do with his master and now this woman...this girl, was already growing the emotion despite what he had done to her in the past.

"You...can't, after what I've done to you, the fears I scorched inside your soul, I may be the exact copy of you savior, you're suffering...this isn't you."

Amy didn't pay no mind to this, she reached for his face and placed her lips on Metal's cheek, and then something of a drop began to hit that same spot and he looked to see that Amy was crying.

Metal began to feel a bit pained by this, his heart began to ache with so much remorse that he began to feel sorry for the poor girl, finally he felt something no robot could ever feel...pity and it burned him.

_"Why...?"_ Metal began to place his hand on Amy's back and stroked it, her lips finally let go and she began to huddle in his chest hiccuping and sobbing.

"I'm so sorry..." Amy said and held on Metal tightly.

He began to now to silence her crying by cooing her, his voice that would send chills down her spine began to calm her down. Her shakened body was now still, he continued to stroke her back and still shushing her like a crying baby.

"Shh shh...there there, no need to cry..."

He could still feel his fur soaked with tears, he could sense that she was still crying in his arms and for some reason Metal felt a bit...wicked inside, like this felt familiar until it hit him.

_"Ah yes...when she would cry for Sonic..."_

He still stroked her and looked over her shoulder to see if she would rear her head up again but she still buried her face his chest but then his ears flickered over a shrill voice that was muffled under him...her voice.

"Love me...please just love me..."

Metal's eyes widened over this, he stopped what he was doing and tried to expose Amy's face, her eyes were still filled with tears and she began to look like a mess but he could see in her expression she was begging..._begging_ for this.

"I'm sorry...just don't...don't think I'm moving too fast, but don't leave me...please...PLEASE!"She begged like a tortured soul.

Metal couldn't say no...from the way she had just begged, he felt even more sorry for her. But he wasn't sure what she wanted from him and he was afraid to ask, so instead he let go of her and began to walk away.

Amy was shocked and she reached out to him until he extended a hand to warn her not to follow him, she felt something was wrong until he turned around and looked at her.

"I'm not going anywhere...but I need time to think..." He said to the girl who just looked at him with widened eyes.

"Think about what?" She spoke.

Metal then came back to her and placed a finger on her cheek, he pulled closer to her and smiled wickedly...like as if she had awoken the devil in him.

"You're beautiful Amy Rose...and I think Sonic loves you very much but...I just don't think I, myself can fulfill your needs, you're not too well...at all, so I need you to try and think what you really want."

"But...I want you...I really do, I'm so needy and if you go..." She looked down at her hands. "I don't know what I might do..."

Metal smiled and kissed her forehead, which made Amy shake with excitement but at the same time sadness, and Metal was beginning to feel like she was being attached to him but as he told her before he was not leaving her but leaving her with a choice of what she really wanted.

"Could you at least do that for me?" He asked.

Amy nodded and let Metal head to the living room, she felt relieved but a little confused, she knew she had to see what she wanted and what Metal was doing was the right thing, he had to make sure she wasn't going fully insane just yet.

_"I'm suffering but...I don't know why, I love him, I love him so much that it kills me, he's so handsome that I want him...I want him so badly."_

Amy sat down and stared blankly at the floor_, _she was upset to know that she was suffering and she felt disgusted by it, she wanted Metal to comfort her but he didn't fully do so. Her eyes began to well up with tears but at the same she was a bit happy to know Metal was there just in case she would snap.

Metal flopped himself into the couch and sighed as well, he looked up at the ceiling and began to think about what he had done, he felt horrible leaving Amy out there alone but he just couldn't bear himself to hurt her but was he...?

_"How the fuck do you do it Sonic?"_ He asked himself hoping his counterpart would answer but he didn't get a response...until he felt a jolt of pain hit him

"Oh shit!" Metal's heart felt like it was about to leap out of his chest, he wrestled about like his stomach was aching, the pain wouldn't stop and he didn't want Amy to know but he was beginning to kill him.

"Fuck!" He hollered and Amy heard it, she quickly went over to where Metal had been hiding and she saw him in a fetal position, his eyes filled with pain.

"Metal...?" Amy was scared to see Metal like this, he began to shake violently and toss his body around. His eyes began to search frantically around the room until he saw Amy, standing there with a scared expression on her face...almost as if she had just seen a murder be committed.

"I...I..." Metal began to spatter out his words like blood, he continued to shake with fear of what had happened...visions began to hit him like shards of glass piercing against his skin, the visions of Sonic and Amy smiling and laughing and then from Sonic being brutally murdered by his copied twin, Metal.

"Get the fuck outta my head!" Metal screamed. "Why...why are you here now?"

"Metal!" Amy rushed over to him and tried to get Metal to look at her, her hands began to feel like ice touching against his fur.

"Don't touch me!" He reacted by pushing her away, he glared at her in fear...almost as if she had just abused him, she looked at him bewildered. Metal wasn't acting normal at all.

"But...Metal..."

"I...I can't...this isn't what I wanted, I wanted to live my life as a normal hedgehog, I wanted to be feared...not loved." Metal turned his head slightly not looking at her anymore.

Metal felt even more pain in his chest, he didn't understand why he was getting these pains but it ached him more and more. But he felt a gloved hand touch his muzzle, that same ice cold hand that had belong to Amy began to soothe his tempered soul, his heart was aching anymore.

"And put what happened last time on repeat?" Amy whispered. "I think this isn't the old Metal anymore...you're different now, I hate to say..."

"No...it's not Amy...but for some reason you are right, I took the choice of using Sonic's body as my shell and this is the price I have to pay...but why?" He asked.

"Why what?"

"Why...after all I've done to you, I was ordered by Eggman to kidnap you and use you as bait for Sonic to rescue you, I may be a little like Sonic but I'm just..."

"Like you said...I'm suffering, and this is my only way of healing...since I met you...I feel like I don't have to feel lonely anymore." Amy wrapped her arms around Metal's head, making his muzzle nestle her bosoms, they felt...warm to him and he was feeling something he had never felt now.

_"So this is what warmth feels like..."_

"Is this what you really want Ames?" Metal asked.

The question made Amy grasp Metal tightly, she began to breathe deep. He could smell that intoxicating scent of strawberries suffocate him...but in a good way, he purred in response and forward himself to match his now soft rubies with her jades...the jades he now adored so much, he felt so relieved whenever he looked into those beautiful eyes almost as if all the pain in him was erased.

"Yes Metal...I do." She smiled, the name he had spoken made me chuckle with ease.

Metal's eyes widened when he heard that laugh, he felt like he had offended her since he was never able to make her laugh...but maybe it was a sign that she was more comfortable with him than before. That laugh and smile made him realize that everything was forgiven, the kidnapping, the random outburst...everything.

In response Metal chuckled as well and leaned himself onto Amy even more, he wrapped his arms around with a gentle embrace. As with Amy, who made her face him and their eyes met with smiles inched across their faces...for the first time, ever...Metal felt whole, he felt like he had nothing to hate anymore.

He began to inch his muzzle close to Amy's, that scent was now driving him insane with a passion he wanted to give her, and she felt the same; His gaze at her made her more enamored with him than ever and she was waiting for Metal to make his move; Which he had done.

He wasn't sure what to do but something in his mind was telling him to...kiss her, but he was a bit puzzled since he had never really kissed anyone before but then he remembered Sonic had done so...he could feel it in his lips, actually _taste_ it as he licked his lips to savor what Amy's could taste like, they were something he desired...and he wanted to know if him and Sonic's opinion were correct.

"Let's test that theory...shall we?" Metal chuckled slyly at Amy, who looked at him puzzled. Whatever could have meant by _theory?_ She began to feel a bit...tempted by this.

"Metal what do you mean by..."

She was stopped by something that felt like fire was wrapping around her cold lips, her frozen heart was thawing as she felt the hot embrace and she was starting to become one with it. As for Metal whose heart began to beat faster and faster with each second; He wrapped himself even tighter around her and he lips continued to explore every sweet taste _he_ desired.

The kiss was almost forever to Amy that she began to almost suffocate from the flames, they were different from Sonic's...usually Sonic's lips were like an elegant cool breeze, but Metal's were like the hot flames of temptation...and she had just engulfed herself in it.

"Mmm!"

They both let go, heavily breathing but staring at each other with innocence and lust. Their muzzles were inched with red, Metal began to chuckle at this and Amy reacted with a smile.

"I forgot to breathe heh heh..." Metal said.

"It's okay..." Amy breathe.

Metal smiled and got up on his feet. "You're pretty good at this."

Amy looked at him in confusion and saw him extend a hand to help her up, their hands intertwining as they looked at each other with happiness, it felt everything had been recovered, like an illness had been cured; They both didn't think that something so drastic could turn into a deep passion.

Amy smiled, but it was a different smile...a smile of recovering from an eternal pain that had healed, but she felt a dark vibe around...like something was tormenting her.

_"I...don't know why but...I love this feeling...I want more...and I don't care how he gives it to me...I want him."  
_

Then she realized...she was going insane...

**Btw that song is Pieces by Red.**_  
_


End file.
